This invention relates to an identification article and more particularly to a combination identification card and insignia intended to be worn on the person or carried in a wallet or pocket when not used for identification purposes.
Identification cards or badges which carry a photograph or other personalized information pertaining to the bearer are commonplace and have many recognized security and identification applications. Identification cards or badges, which may be worn on the person or carried by the card bearer, are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,670 (issued Oct. 31, 1944 to N. Whitehead); in U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,052 (issued Apr. 11, 1967 to R. L. Malster); and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,215 (issued Dec. 15, 1981 to S. C. Smith).
Various holders for identification cards have been designed to permit the display of the card on the person for identification and security purposes. Examples of credential display holders adapted to display identification data while worn on the person are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,688 (issued Jan. 13, 1976 to J. C. Owens); in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,317 (issued Dec. 28, 1976 to J. C. Owens); in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,014 (issued July 4, 1978 to R. E. Lauer, et al.); and in the previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,215. These holders allow for insertion of an identification credential and display of the card for identification and security purposes. Oftentimes the bearer of an identification card will in addition wear on the person an insignia as a distinguishing honorary mark or mark of office. Private and public officials, such as security guards, investigators, police and military personnel, typically carry an insignia which may be carried or worn on the person. For example, the insignia may be in the form of a relatively rigid spoon-shaped shield element constructed of metal and worn on the person as an official badge and as part of an official uniform or may be simply carried on the person and presented as required for purposes of identification.
In the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,688, there is disclosed a pocket-size combination storage and display case for an insignia member. The display case includes provision for an identification card and the display case can be used to store the insignia member or to display the insignia. Display cases or holders designed to carry an insignia member, such as a security guard's badge, require a particular and elaborate construction in order to conveniently permit storage and display of the insignia. The typical concavo-convex shape and metallic construction of an insignia member add to the bulk and weight of a credential or identification card holder. Moreover, the insignia can be removed from the display case and may pose a security risk in the event the insignia is obtained by an unauthorized person.